


玫瑰色的李泰容

by sjh_dcx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 中本悠太被抹布, 悠容不逆不互攻, 悠泰, 攻方被强奸, 第一部被轮奸过的悠太出现了勃起功能障碍, 阳痿攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjh_dcx/pseuds/sjh_dcx
Summary: 中本悠太哭着叫喊，你们这帮狗杂种，你们还是人吗，我要杀了你们，他倒在床铺上，高潮触电般蔓延开全身，硬挺的肉棒这辈子都没射得这么舒服过，他流着眼泪说，我才不是废物，我还会站起来的，我还会变得有用的。
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, 中本悠太/李泰容, 路人男性/中本悠太
Kudos: 8





	玫瑰色的李泰容

**Author's Note:**

> 是《他是丈夫他是父亲他是婊子》的第二部，请先阅读。作者ao3主页里有，链接是：https://m.archiveofourown.pw/works/20981600?view_adult=true

玫瑰色的李泰容  
作者：锁金环/牛杂面筋

我跟悠太爸爸不是“夫妻”啦。

小建坐在他不太喜欢的那个爸爸膝盖上，小脑袋不配合地顶着泰容的下巴，但毕竟是李泰容，他还是乖乖地让自己待在对方的怀抱里。

李泰容的手臂虚虚地在身体两边抱着他。

“我们的关系……可能小建现在还不太清楚。”泰容在小建耳旁柔声说到，他戴着一副眼镜，看上去没有平时凶，也更斯文些，像他学校里的语文老师。  
但小建还是坚持他“哦豆桑”中本悠太更帅气，泰容爸爸长得很像女孩子，阿姨说他那种是“小白脸”，而悠太爸爸比电影明星都要帅气。每周五悠太爸爸来接他的时候，他都能感觉到班上的女生在偷看爸爸。

要是“泰容哥”来接我，有得你们好怕的。小建这样想过。

最近的确是“泰容哥”来接他的，悠太爸爸好像生病了，突然之间就变得奇怪起来，每天都待在家里睡觉，干什么都没精神。饭菜都是李泰容做好了端到床边慢慢喂的。小建看着原本小山一样的强壮的爸爸变成这样，心里莫名有些失望。

现在他靠在李泰容温暖的怀抱里，突然发现泰容也挺强壮。

李泰容的手也是暖的，放在他的头上轻轻地拍了两下：“不清楚也没有关系。小建只要知道，不管别人说什么，我都很爱悠太，悠太也很爱我……而我们都十分爱你。”

李泰容没有在看怀里的小孩，他出神一般看着空气和对面墙上的挂钟，他不知道在想什么。

“那爸爸最近怎么了……”小孩怯生生地问，还是挺怕他。

“他很奇怪啊！”

他正想说话，小建的声音突然抬高了，尖声尖气地叫到。

“每天都在家睡觉，只让泰容哥工作！泰容哥每天回家都很累吧？我虽然是小孩但我也知道那样不对！”

“不可以在背后说这么难听的话。”李泰容方才抚摸他的那只手死死地捂在他的嘴上。

“你该去阿姨家了，小建。” 李泰容朝着厨房左边的方向看了一眼，他知道，悠太爸爸正在卧室里，像死了那样沉睡。

小建激动地乱晃，但李泰容的手臂坚硬得要命，牢牢地抱着他。

“他在想什么啊！”

“你在想什么啊？”

李泰容笑意盈盈的，伸出手在呆滞的悠太的眼前晃了两下，吃饭的时候发呆，这家伙是小孩吗？

“没想唔唔什么。”悠太嘴里还含着没嚼烂的饭菜，含糊地回答着李泰容的话。他最近总是发呆。趁他走神的空档，李泰容已经开始收拾餐桌了，现在像被他逗笑了那样，带着点好奇的眼神看着他。

悠太抬头看了李泰容一眼，低下头继续扒饭。

“泰容哥要去店里吗？”他小声地问。

“是啊，最近生意很好嘛。”

李泰容的声音总是很温柔，悠太不用看就能想象出他笑意盈盈的样子。

“但我一个人也有点忙不过来，有的时候还会出错呢，还是想招几个人帮帮手。”泰容收拾好餐桌和自己的包，走到低着头吃饭的悠太身边。

“哥——”悠太突然尖利地叫了一声，听着很奇怪，他抬起头，诧异地看着李泰容，脸上的肌肉像是僵硬了，嘴唇都变得发白。

“这是怎么了？”李泰容把抚摸着悠太脖子的手移开，他都有些被气笑了，悠太最近太奇怪了。

估计是累坏了吧。

李泰容拍了拍悠太的肩膀，他能感受到手掌之下男人结实的身体：”那你自己在家好好休息哦，我明天早上才回来。”

他那坏掉了的老公“唰”地一下站起来：“为什么泰容哥晚上不回家啊？”

“啊？”李泰容正坐在地板上穿鞋，他穿得还是悠太的鞋子。“都说最近生意很好啊，我多开久一点就能多赚一点，做夜宵很赚的啊。”

“可是，今天小建都去阿姨那里了。”泰容还坐在地板上，他回过头不解地看着悠太，对方正愣愣地伫在他身后，结实的肌肉让他看起来像座小小的山。

“你就不能回家陪我睡觉吗......”

李泰容“啧”了一声：“哪有这么容易！都跟你说最近生意很好，我一个人干活也很慢啊，你又......”泰容收住声音，也觉得自己语气不太好，便转过身，抱住低下头不吭声的悠太，丈夫壮实的身体似乎颤抖了一下，立刻温顺地俯下身趴在他的胸前。

悠太安静了下来。

他抬起神志不清的头看李泰容，柔和的脸部线条和圆圆的眼睛。悠太看了一会儿，认真地看了那么一会儿，接着双手像两条大蛇一样缠住泰容纤细的脖颈，强硬地把对方拉上来。

“悠、太？”泰容支支吾吾地叫他，泰容哥一直很温柔。

悠太咬了几下李泰容的下嘴唇，伸出一点舌头把它慢慢舔湿了。这个吻很轻柔，不像他们从前所有的吻。李泰容乖巧地缩在悠太的怀里，让他舔，舔，舔，舔。像是又回到第一次接触，他们像两只小猫一样依靠着抚慰对方。

要做爱吗？泰容湿红的嘴唇一张一合，对他说，要操我吗？要在这里操我吗？要让我摸摸悠太吗？

要，我很想要泰容哥，悠太越喘越快。他还是有些站不稳，妻子温热柔软的小手游走过他的全身，衣服被掀开了，悠太在喉咙里尖叫。悠太这样被摸舒服吗？李泰容的手伸进了他裤子里，包裹着他内裤里胆怯的阴茎撸动。

我，我，我不行……悠太终于从粘腻的欲望中清醒过来，他开始害怕了，是他太贪心，泰容哥的嘴唇太过柔软以至于他忘记李泰容是个完完全全的男人。  
他软得像条虫子，贴在老婆的胸部上小声地求饶。

“为什么不可以？不想操我了吗？明明这么……”泰容哥耐心地揉捏他酸软的下体，脖子拉长了，像条狗一样舔着他的耳朵，粗重的喘息声直勾勾冲进他的耳道里：“明明这么……”

悠太躲开了，狼狈地摔坐在地上：“泰容哥——”声音跟鬼叫一样。

“我听见小建说我……”他忍不住开始掉眼泪。

悠太伸出手，眼泪让他看太清楚自己，但他知道要去做什么，不是被蛊惑，这是夫妻都会做的事——那些畜生都是这么教他的。他把嘴贴近泰容哥的裤裆上，牙齿咬着小小的拉链往下拉。“悠太？”泰容哥甜甜地叫他的名字，声音里带着一点疑惑，但很快化开了，毫不犹豫地抵在他的喉咙里。

泰容哥是个真的男人呢……悠太流着眼泪想到，龟头抵在他的喉咙上，妻子柔软的手揪着他的头发、往前压——于是悠太于心安理得地被填满了。男人所能拥有的最男人的东西在他嘴里胀大，散发出阳具熟悉的腥味和咸酸，他伸出手卖力地伺候着其它地方、含在嘴里用舌头卷着舔、舔、舔。悠太热情地伺候着妻子的阴茎，口腔里呕吐的欲望越来越强，但这是他自己要做的，他怨不得别人，是他自己想要跟男人做爱，是他自己要服侍泰容哥的。他听着泰容甜腻而满足的呻吟，感觉自己的心里终于被填满了。他做到了，他帮这个小小的家挡住了风雨，筹好了小建的学费，他还挣到了不少钱——虽然经历了很多的事，很多很多的坏事......但我做到了啊！我是个男人啊！悠太无比满足地吸着男人的肉棒，在心里对自己说。

“为什么哭呢？”

泰容哥站得高高的，手上拿着几张面巾纸给自己擦拭，射完精后的阳具指着悠太的脸，带着性高潮后的茫然，漫不经心地问：“是弄疼悠太了吗？”

“我早点回来。”泰容拍了拍他的肩膀，拎上包出门了。

悠太还坐在地上，还在流眼泪，呆呆地点了点头。

“小靓仔，你那婊子老婆怎么还不回来呢？”

男人啐了口唾沫，啪地一下喷到中本悠太光裸的肚皮上，这贱货吃鸡巴吃得卖力，甚至都没有看他一眼，咬着嘴唇不肯呻吟一声。

“贱人。”男的说，你停什么，你以为你停得下来吗？你倒是继续啊，等着你的婊子老婆回来看着你被操是吧？

你不准说......悠太抬起沾满汗珠的脸，他整张脸涨得通红，嘴唇可笑地肿着。“你不可以——说——”

被顶到难受的地方了。悠太沙哑的声音夏然而止，他赤条条的、绷得紧紧的上半身耻辱地立起来，接着晃了一下，往前倒在男人的肩膀上。

男的从鼻子里哼出一声，掐了掐中本悠太压在他大腿上厚实的臀部，这人跟个小牛犊子一样紧。他把这个被强奸到性高潮的婊子翻过来，摁着脸往床上粉粉嫩嫩的枕头上压，然后托起没什么力气反抗的屁股，悠太这样被摸舒服吗，小靓仔这样被摸舒服吗？他顶进去，满意地叹着气感受悠太黏糊糊的婊子屁眼热情地裹住他。

“为什么哭呢？你快被操死了吧？”

悠太被摁着顶开后面，那张漂亮的帅脸被压在枕头里，含糊地、耻辱地、激动地、长——长——地叫床。

“你没去做工呀靓仔？事事交给老婆做可不好。”

似乎是因为提到了李泰容，悠太回了点神魄，带着丢人的哭腔“嗯？”了一声。

“不过也没关系啦！我们大家伙都能理解你！你他妈都给用坏了。”男人压得更沉，手紧紧攥住身下人的胸肌把玩。

“你没什么用啦。下面都给鸡巴日松了，现在在家吃吃软饭就好了嘛——“

男的在后面插、插、插，他感到更加得意，掴打着悠太的臀部，悠太已经不太忍得住了，身体古怪地打着颤，下面也越来越湿，他凑近悠太：“叫呀，怎么不叫了——叫出来！说你喜欢男人轮奸你的屁眼，叫出来就没事了！”

中本悠太哭着叫喊，你们这帮狗杂种，你们还是人吗，我要杀了你们，他倒在床铺上，高潮触电般蔓延开全身，硬挺的肉棒这辈子都没射得这么舒服过，他流着眼泪说到，我才不废物，我还会站起来的，我还会变得有用的。


End file.
